I Love You, I Know
by cr8vgrl
Summary: Bella loves Edward and vice cersa. These are the words they use to express their feelings to each other, since Edward cannot read Bella's mind.


**A/N: I have not read all the Twilight books, but this idea came to me and I thought it was sweet, so I wrote it. I don't own anything having to do with Twilight, not even Edward. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.**

_I love you._

Those words, when they had first hit me with the force that only true, unexpected realization could, had shocked me. They had literally flown out of my mouth, and I could not bring them back. My signature blush had crept across my face, the blood filling each and every pore, moving on to the next only after the pore before it had overflown with embarrassed blood. I had peeked up through the thick brown lashes that covered my eyes from his gaze to see if he had run yet, put off by my outburst. Surprisingly, he was still there. He was smiling at me, unknowing dazzling me once again.

_I know._

He had said those words so easily. They had rolled off his tongue so quickly that my less sensitive human ears had been forced to strain to decipher each syllable. Once I had, my eyes widened. I looked up into his face and saw that he meant it, every word. This persona of perfection, this strikingly beautiful vampire, had picked me. He had listened to my declaration, and by the look on his face, he was more than okay with it.

_I love you._

The words rolled off my tongue, slightly slurred since I was deeply asleep. I rolled over and sighed, saying his name once more. "Edward." My dream was peaceful and happy, so it was a natural thing to admit.

_I know._

I never heard those words come from his lips, but they had. He was sitting in my rocking chair, rocking back and forth in time with my breathing when I started talking again. He had already known that I loved him, but hearing it issued even in my subconscious state made him smile. Because he could not read my mind, he was not sure that I had been telling the whole truth. Now, he knew without a doubt, and part of him rejoiced, and part of him cringed. But he never forgot that I loved him.

_I love you._

I said those words often. They were as natural to me as breathing. No matter what, I loved him. I loved him even when he had left me. I pushed that fact aside because he had come back.

_I know._

He said those words and more as often as I said mine. I knew that he loved me. He wouldn't have come back if he hadn't. He promised to never leave me again. Besides, I got myself into too much trouble.

_I love you._

Those words had flown from my lips, some of the last coherent words that came from that part of my body on the night of our wedding. He had looked so handsome, and I was so in love.

_I know._

He had spoken those words to me so lovingly. His eyes spoke for him for the rest of the night, telling me over and over again about the love he had for me.

_I love you._

Even through the pain I was feeling, I managed to force the words through my lips. The action made me cry though, and I knew in that moment that those would be my last words from my human life. What better last words could there be?

_I know._

He had bent carefully over my broken, bleeding, mangled form and had breathed his intoxicating breath on my face, just to calm me. Then, with his eyes filled with pain, he had bitten me, and the pain had begun. Fire, shockingly painful fire, had ignited in my veins, flashing white hot through each and every artery. I twisted and thrashed, fighting for some relief, but the only small comfort I found was in his arms as he held me through the whole affair.

_I love you._

I had said those words as soon as I had opened my eyes, focusing on him. The rest of my new world did not exist right now. It was just him. I had squeezed the words past my burning throat, desperate to make him understand that I was the same as before.

He had leaned in very close, and his body no longer felt cold to me. His hand traced along my now-perfect face as he leaned in for a kiss. "I know," he whispered. "I love you."


End file.
